Vampiro, the True Story of Brett
by Fire's Dark Shadow
Summary: They thought they knew him. They thought they knew who, and more importantly, what he was. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Vampiro, the True Story of Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any rights, characters, or people mentioned in this story. All are exclusively trademarked.

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was another beautiful day at Galaxy High. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the students lazing about, enjoying the warm sun.

It was a tranquil scene. That is, until a blue dirt bike came flying through the place, putting the emphasis on 'was'.

A loud cry of, "Whohoooo!" was heard as the vehicle came to a sudden stop outside the school cafeteria. The rider was a teenage guy of about 16. He had short black hair, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a red and black outfit that made him look like the part of the typical bad boy. He was Josh Kirkpatrick, son of Principal Kirkpatrick, and was the school slacker. Looking around the park he was in, he let out a large, contented yawn. He couldn't help but think _'today is going to be a great day!_'.

Little did he know, in just a few short hours, his life was going to be turned upside down, and by one of his best friends too.

Chapter 1

Josh entered the cafeteria, smirking slightly. There wasn't anything on in his mind, except satisfying his craving for lunch.

At least, that was his goal before he spotted something that made his eyes rebel, and his ears to protest in pain. There, standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, was his friend and teammate, Yoko. And she was wearing the worst outfit he had ever seen. It looked like an octopus… if an octopus had two arms, about fifteen tentacles, looked rather rubbery, and was colored puke green with orange highlights. That was why his eyes rebelled. The reason his ears were protesting was that Yoko… was singing.

Yoko was known around Galaxy High for three things: her rather intense desire to be a super star, her rather odd ideas for how to accomplish this goal, and that she was an absolutely horrible singer.

Hearing her sing, he decided to do his fellow students (and himself) a favor and get her to stop singing… in his typical Josh manner, of course.

"HEY YOKO! HOW YA DOING!" Needless to say, he got her attention. Or at least, he assumed he did by her sudden shriek and jump. Scowling, she removed the head of her costume, revealing to him her (currently glaring) light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and her trademark red and orange hair, done up in it's usually spiky manor (A/N: I really don't know how to describe her hair). She opened her mouth to deliver some kind of remark to him, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Hey Josh. She's just up to her usual antics." Came a voice from his left. Jumping slightly, they turned to see who it was… and saw their third friend, and final teammate, Brett. Brett, like Josh and Yoko, was known around the school for a few things. The first was his intelligence. Brett was a genius, one so smart, in fact, that a group of alien robots had once stolen his brain to replace their planetary supercomputer. The other reason was his youth; at a mere ten years old, Brett was not only the youngest member of Josh's team, but the youngest student in Galaxy High. He had spiky yellow hair and light green eyes.

At least, he_ usually_ did. But today… Josh blinked a few times, convinced that his own eyes were playing tricks on him. However, when he looked again, he saw that his first thought had been correct. Although Brett's eyes were still mostly green, they also had rather distinctive flecks of red to them.

"What's with your eyes?" he couldn't help asking.

"Excuse me?" Brett asked back, looking slightly confused, not to mention rather annoyed. Josh, despite being slightly nervous because of the rather dangerous tone in Brett's voice, was still curious, so he asked again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yoko looking rather curious too.

"Your eyes, there all… red. Are you feeling okay?" He expected Brett to become a little more annoyed by his question. Owing to his age and rather serious nature, Brett was often mocked by his classmates. Although they didn't really mean anything by it, it had still given a slightly defensive nature. However, he still didn't expect the reaction he got.

"What?" he asked, suddenly looking panicked. "What do you mean by that!" he demanded.

"Nothing," Josh said, startled, "Your eyes are just looking kind of red, that's all. I was just wondering if you got enough sleep last night, is all" he said, freaked out.

"Huh?" came Brett's rather intelligent reply. "Oh! Sleep, right. Uh, yeah, no I didn't. I was up pretty late last night." This last statement was said with a slightly amused smirk, one that hinted at some sort of inside joke.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sounded. "Oh look, there's the bell. Well, come don't want to be late to Mr. S's class." This was Yoko, speaking up for the first time since she had stopped singing. Brett, Josh, and Yoko turned toward class, none of them knowing just how radically there lives were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampiro, the True Story of Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, Team Galaxy.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me this long to get it out. I have no excuse beyond that I simply haven't felt like writing. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

It was evening at Galaxy High. After Brett and Yoko had gone to sleep, Josh had begun to indulge in one of his favorite activities: working on his motorbike. As he was cleaning the engine, his mind went back over the day he had. Although it was normal for the most part, there had been a few weird parts. Or more specifically, one weird person: Brett. Throughout the day, he noticed several strange things about the kid.

His eyes had been the first thing Josh had noticed. At the beginning, they had simply looked a bit red, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. However, as the day had gone by, they had become less and less green, and more and more red, until other people had started noticing it too. Also, his skin had become paler and paler.

And those were just the physical sign's, to. There were a few other things he had noticed that weren't really physical. For example, Josh had noticed that whenever possible, Brett had avoided going outside, and when he _did_ go, it was for as short a time as possible. At lunch, his meal had been a lot more on the meaty side than usual. And he had just seemed… twitchy.

Suddenly, the voice of Josh's father, Principal Kirkpatrick, blared over the school intercom system, interrupting his son's musing's.

"Attention all marshals! An alien creature of some kind has invaded the school! All marshals, go to high alert! The creature is considered armed and hostile! Four marshals have already been evacuated to the infirmary! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

His father hadn't even finished before Josh was leaping to his closet to change into his uniform, working on his bike completely forgotten. Quickly slipping into the garment, he grabbed his twin energy blades and holstered them on his back. Running out of his room and down the hall, he quickly met up with Yoko, who was wearing her usual purple uniform, sonic blaster strapped around her thigh.

"What do you think the creature is? And where's Brett, we should have run into him by now!" Yoko said to him as they were running down the halls to where the action was, ignoring both the red alert siren and there fellow marshals.

"Well, the answer to both those questions would be that I don't have a clue." He answered her. Finally, as they neared their destination, they could here the sign's of battle: the slightly wet smack's of gluefoam, the POW's of blasters, and, more ominously… the screams of pain coming from the throats of many people they recognized.

Running around a corner, they entered the cafeteria, the sight of the battle, and could finally saw what was happening… and were forced to pause, slightly sickened by what they could see. A thick, acrid smoke swept away from the battle, caused by blaster fire and carried by wind. The ground was filled with potholes in some places, and covered by purple gluefoam in others. The various tables and bench's were overturned; in some case's, by miss's from the marshal's, in others, by the marshal's to use as cover.

And there, fighting off a group of marshal's armed with laser swords… was the creature.

Although they couldn't see it very clearly from where they were, they did notice a few thing's about it: first, the creature was rather short, only about the size of a human child. It was also moving _extremely_ fast, for faster than they would have thought possible. And lastly, it also seemed a great deal stronger that they would have believed such a small being could be, as evidenced when it proceeded to pick up the snack bar and throw it at a group of teachers who were blasting at it with heavy energy rifles.

Quickly snapping themselves out of their temporary trance, Josh quickly activated his energy sai, racing forward. Beside him, Yoko quickly switched her own weapon-of-choice to blaster mode. After a few seconds, Josh was in the center of the fray, with Yoko just outside it, waiting till she could get a clear shot of. As he entered into hand-to-hand with the alien, he was forced to reevaluate his earlier assessment of the being's prowess; it was moving so fast that it was hard to even see It, never mind hit it. Suddenly, the creature was right in front of him. Before Josh could even blink, the creature reached out… and delivered the most vicious blow Josh had ever felt. It was sudden and swift; one second, Josh was watching the beast materialize in front of him, the next he was slamming into a wall at the other end of the courtyard, feeling like his ribs had just shattered.

As Josh tried to get his bearings, a shadow fell over him. He looked up… and suddenly, he felt chilled to the core.

The creature was about 4"6, and had spiky yellow hair. The paleness of its skin was extremely visible in the light of the full moon. It was wearing what looked like purple pajamas with little rocket ships all over it, stained with blood. It smiled, exposing razor sharp fangs.

But by far it's most terrible features was the being's… no, the _monsters_ eyes; crimson red, like the color of freshly spilt blood, with black slitted pupils. That alone would not be so bad, if it weren't for the sheer _coldness_ reflected in those terrible eyes. They said that the eyes were the windows to the soul; if that were true, then this creature had no soul. They were shining with as much warmth as the depth of space; reflecting only evil; a malicious will, filled with pitiless cruelty, ruthless calculation, dark power, and a terrible, insatiable _hunger_, so profound it threatened to devour him. These were the eyes of a demon, to whom such concepts as mercy or compassion were completely foreign.

Never before in his life had Josh felt such terror, not even when he was a child and nearly drowned at a pool. No, this fear penetrated right the very fabric of his being. An emotion that was only heightened as he realized just who he was looking at, the name falling of his lips as he stared at he utterly inhuman creature standing before him.

"Brett?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vampiro, the True Story of Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Galaxy

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry about the slowness. It was a combination of a lack of interest on my part, and having a bunch of other projects.

Looking up at the rather twisted version of his youngest teammate, Josh couldn't help but wonder just what had changed his kind of bossy, ridiculously smart, kind of arrogant, but still a very nice kid, into this… this… _thing_. This monster, which was looking down on him with a dark anticipation that didn't manage to reach those cool, reptilian eyes.

Cool, reptilian eyes… abruptly, Josh began feeling rather lightheaded, looking up at those red, red eyes. A thousand emotions ran through him, too fast for him to really feel any of them, before finally settling on a strange, otherworldly calm. Everything around him disappeared: the smoking battlefield, the pain in his ribs, the voices of his classmates. It all just vanished, replaced by a calm tranquility as he looked up at the inhuman caricature of one of his best friends. As the being moved closer to him, with all the calm superiority of an apex predator approaching his helpless prey, Josh began to forget everything: his parents, that he was in a battle, even his name. The creature was right in front of him now, leaning down towards his neck, opening his mouth to reveal those long, razor sharp fangs.

And just as they were beginning to scrape across his neck, a sudden flash lit across the sky. The creature spun in its direction, startled, and its hold over him broke. It all came rushing back to him: his parents, his job, his life, and his name. Gasping, he scrambled away from the creature, ignoring his burning ribs, as his savior came between him and the creature, raising a sonic shield. Recognizing the spiky hair and purple uniform, he had just enough time to mutter, "Yo…ko…" before he passed out.

Across the battlefield, Yoko watched as her classmates, and most importantly in her, her teammate, dueled the intruder. From this distance she really couldn't see anything besides a blur of color and motion that was the creature was. Yoko doubted that the people who were actually fighting it up close and personal could see it any better. That made her worry; how could they fight a creature that moved too fast for them to even see? She wondered where her other teammate, Brett was. By now, he probably would have come up with some brilliant idea that would stop the intruder in its track, stated, of course, in a way nobody else would have a hope of understanding. Grimly, she recalled in Principle Kirkpatrick announcement, he had said that four marshals were in the infirmary. If that thing had hurt Brett…

Yoko had to cut her musing short in order to dodge a table that the intruder had apparently decided to throw in her direction. In her (rather considerable) experience, aliens came in three types: those that were small and fast, but still rather weak; those that were huge and strong, but rather slow; and those that were just about the same as a human, just maybe with an extra limb or two. Facing an enemy that was small, super fast, and freakishly strong just wasn't very fair in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard a cry a pain coming from the circle. That was not surprising, in and of itself; it seemed like _someone_ was being forcibly removed from the circle every other minuet. What was surprising, and even more horrifying to her, was that she _recognized_ this voice. It belonged to her friend, Josh! And even more surprising (she wasn't sure she could take many more surprises tonight), was that the creature followed him. It hadn't done that for any of the others; so why Josh, she wondered. Rushing forward, she winced at the impact crater Josh made in the wall. Forty meters was a _long_ way to get punched anywhere, and although they didn't look like it, the walls were harder than cement. The armored jumpsuits the marshals wore helped protect them from harsh impacts, but they weren't perfect.

Finally arriving, she could just barely hear Josh mutter something, but she couldn't make it out. And even if she could have, she probably would have ignored it. For just two meters away from her, was the creature. The _very_ recognizable creature. The spiky blond hair that laughed in the face of gravity, the purple pajamas with little rocket ships on them. Even covered in blood, with ridiculously long and sharp teeth, corpse like skin, and red eyes, she would still recognize him as the smart ten year old that had briefly been her manager, and been her teammate for quite a bit longer. Shaking away her thoughts, she saw something rather interesting occur: Josh, who had been shaking with terror… calmed. It was odd; one second, he looked to be on the verge of a fear-induced heart attack, and the next… well, the only way to describe how he looked was 'stoned'. The phrase 'high as a kite' came to mind. She watched as Brett started leaning towards Josh, mouth open, ready to bite him, when an idea came to mind.

Quickly turning to her sonic blaster, she fired a Sonic Dazzler into the sky, hoping to distract it. Sure enough, it worked. As Brett turned, Yoko saw Josh snap out of whatever trance he was in. Jumping in front of him, she raised a sonic shield. Brett turned back, and growled when he saw that someone had gotten between him and his prey. He started beating on her shield with the same, inhuman strength as before. Yoko hoped someone would stop him soon; the shield wasn't designed to take this kind of onslaught. Abruptly, a lasso came flying from nowhere, and trapped him. Before he could comprehend his position, Ms. Roskoff came up, and karate chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out... Lowering her shield, Yoko looked around, wondering what the hell was going on.

Brett woke up, with what felt like tequila induced hangover combined with the great-grandmother of all migraines. Brett gulped. He recognized the sensation. The last time he had felt it… briefly panicking, he tried to sit up, only to realize he was restrained. He opened his eyes, only just realizing he had closed them, quickly regretted the decision, as the bright light overwhelmed his eyes. Looking around, he was strapped to a metallic table, in what he recognized as the high-security area of the infirmary. He was broken from his thoughts as a voice spoke:

"You, young man, have a lot of explaining to do." The previously unseen Principal Kirkpatrick said, Josh and Yoko standing behind him. Well, Yoko was standing, with Josh leaning on her. At that moment, the only thing Brett particularly wanted to say was 'damn it'.


End file.
